What if the Ninja Turtles wern't Turtles?
by PawWritten
Summary: Would April really be cool with 4 mutant turtles? Could they really live under New York and no one know? And how does Raphael wear a trench coat and fedora and think he doesn't look like a giant turtle? Read this spin and review
1. Chapter 1

Turtles Fan Fiction

What if the turtles weren't turtles?

The streets of New York have always been bad, April thought as she walked to her car parked in the Channel 6 car park. But things had gotten out of control. Gangs were openly fighting in the streets for territory, robberies of every description were on the rise and it didn't matter what or who got stolen, hell even the graffiti was worse. Graffiti in New York was already bad how could it have possibly gotten worse? All these things were flying around in her mind that she paid no attention to the group of kids loitering in the car park. She drove through the hustle and bustle of New York peak traffic to spend another quiet night home alone in her apartment.

New York had been the dream, she was going to make a million friends, go to parties and drink cosmopolitans just like the girls on Sex and the City. So far she had got a job reporting "fluffy" news at the end of Channel 6 news. But hey it was a step in the right direction... sort of. Her apartment was a nice two storey place above an antique shop. But her Uncle owned the shop and apartment above so it was really easy, one day she turned up with a car full of boxes and her uncle gave her the keys. As for the friends, well she was too scared to go, what with all the violent crime going on around New York.

So every night instead of finding the hottest parties in New York April sat home in front of her computer, trying to find any connections between the different crimes. She had taken photos of different tags, she had newspapers spread out in front of her, and through a friend she made in the police department she had even gotten witness statements. Slowly through weeks of work and research she had put together a compelling piece that she was going to take to her boss. Hopefully he would take her serious as an investigative journalist.

The next night April came walking out of the studio on cloud nine. Despite finding her car with a flat tyre in the morning, having to walk to the subway station in the rain and her boss making her still do the "fluffy" news after her detailed report on the crime wave. Her boss had been so impressed with her connections with the graffiti and a Japanese gang of thieves and assassins, plus the fact that all the crimes only had vague reports of young kids hanging around then nothing. Everything and everyone just disappeared. It was this kind of work that made her boss recognize her and promote her to lead reporter on site.

It was while feeling this self appreciation that April cut through an alley behind Channel 6 that cut five minutes out of her walk to the subway station. She jumped as six men appeared out of the shadows, they moved as silently as ghosts. They were dressed in black ninja suits.

"We have been waiting for you Miss O'Neil," one said even though April couldn't tell who it was.

"Well you guys are my first fans," she joked her voice breaking as she laughed. It was unnerving looking at six faceless men, their masked covered everything even with the mesh over their eyes.

"We are not fans. Our Master has sent us to silence you," The same one who talked before said, his voice so deadpan. With some unseen signal one of the six broke from the group, a knife appearing in his hand. He slowly stalked towards April. She screamed and turned to run but to her horror four more figures fell from the sky. Even in her panicked state a part of her mind thought about the three storey drop from the top of Channel 6's roof and how easy and quietly they landed.

The next thing April knew was that a nearby light shattered and in the semi darkness the four new comers rushed the six men. She saw flashes of figures fighting in the flashes of the broken light, only able to make out thin bands of blue, orange, red and purple. She heard sickening thumps as flesh struck flesh. The fight continued for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only half a minute and then was just silence. It was eerily quiet in the alleyway now.

A car pulled into Channel 6's parking lot spilling bright light into the alley, the driver saw April sitting confused there. Opposite her lying in a heap were six men dressed as ninjas all tied up with an assortment of martial arts weapons next to them and looking worse for wear. The police were in the alleyway five minutes later taking a statement from April and unmasking the ninjas. Each one was in his late teens or early twenties and all of them were bruised and bloody. The police took April's statement but had trouble believing that four "shadows" dropped from the three storey roof, knocked out the light and took down six armed men who had obvious training in martial arts. But with nothing else to go on they let April go.

April walked quickly along the street back to the subway, refusing to take any alley of shortcut that wasn't in plain view of the public and well, well lit. Her mind buzzed, she was terrified but also she was happy. She was on the right path and really struck a nerve with whoever was running this Japanese gang of young punks in ninja pyjamas. Even though she was relieved to be alive and on a high from surviving the attack she couldn't shake the felling of being watched, but every time she turned around there was no one following her. The crowds on the street had thinned most people were home by this time. She rushed down the subway stairs, she could hear the squeal of the trains breaks. And after her attack and the creepy feeling of being watched she didn't want to spend ten minutes waiting for the next train.

Just her luck April watched her train disappear down the tunnel the bright red lights the last thing she saw. April nearly fainted as about twenty of the ninjas from the alley poured out onto the subway station, where was a transit cop when you needed one?

"I knew someone was following me, you boys better brush up on those mad ninja skills of yours," April joked trying not to let the fear into her voice.

"We didn't follow you, we have been waiting here in case the hit team failed," came from one of the men surrounding her. Like the first group of ninja each man was armed either with sword, Bo staff or some even swung chains. April's knees began to shake.

"Get her," someone yelled.

A loud battle cry echoed of the subway station walls, it sounded like one of those kung fu movies. And bursting from the subway tunnel itself four more ninjas attacked the group of men. Each one of the new ninja wore a full ninja outfit as well but instead of mesh goggles like the bad ninja they each wore a different coloured bandana to hide their eyes. April knew that these were the four men who had saved her. They attacked the bad ninja with so much skill and grace that the bigger group was quickly reduced to numbers of unconscious men lying in heaps.

The ninja with a blue bandana cut mass through his opponents with his twin swords, anyone who came up against him felt the viscous sting of his sword. The Bo staff flowed around the ninja with the purple bandana as if it were an extension of his body. The ninja with a red bandana was brutal as he smashed fist and Sai into anyone he could get his hands on. And lastly the smallest one with the orange bandana twirled a pair of Nunchucks with such speed and skill that no one was safe from the deadly wood.

In no time at all every ninja except for April's four hero's lay on the unforgiving cement of the subway station. April just stared at the men who had made short work out of her would be attackers. If it wasn't for these guys she would more than likely be dead. She had fallen over in all the action that the four ninjas couldn't see her. She dare not move thinking maybe them a rival gang and want to silence her as much as the original gang had only these guys were way better at what they did.

But if she was going to be honest with herself she wasn't to move because she thought maybe, just maybe they would take of their masks and she would see the faces of her saviours. In a day that was both up and down with luck her luck looked up again. The blue ninja sheathed his swords as a pair on his back and pulled off his mask, each of the other ninjas followed his lead. April's breath caught as she saw how young each of the faces really was. The eldest would have been eighteen if lucky, the small guy with the nunchucks was sixteen and the other two looked about the same age as the leader. The other thing to shock April was how similar they all looked, they must be brothers.

"Whoa," exclaimed the little one.

"Can we kick butt or can we kick butt," the purple guy said while "chalking" the end of his Bo staff like it was a pool cue.

"These jokers didn't have nothing, not even fit to walk to stand toe to toe with us," the red one said with a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Master Splinter will be pleased," the leader said having trouble keeping the smile out of his voice.

"Hey where did the chick go anyway?" asked the orange guy sounding like a Californian surfer.

"She probably freaked Bro," the rough one in red explained.

April kept dead still but the leader spied her anyway, on pure instinct she got up and tried to bolt. But the ninjas were quicker, two blocked the door to the subway and the other two surrounded her with their gloved hands up. It was all too much for April and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Turtle Fan Fiction

Chapter 2

April slowly came out of that fuzzy feeling of sleep. She was comfortable and warm, snuggled deep into her couch. Why was she on her couch? She thought as consciousness slowly took over. And how come there was a breeze?

Snapping her eyes open she saw she was in her apartment and her living room window was open. Perched on the windowsill four shadows watched her silently, balanced on the thin edge. Closing her eyes and quickly opening them the shadows had disappeared. Then the night came rushing back to her.

She stumbled over to the window just in time to watch the last shadow vanish down a man hole cover. April had to grab the windowsill as she was overcome with a dizzy spell from standing up too quickly. Leaning there the events of the night replayed over in her mind. The attack in the alley next to Channel 6, the feeling of being followed back to the subway, another attack in the subway and the four teenage ninjas that saved her life.

With a wince she also remembered fainting. So her ninja fiends must of brought her home. But how? How do you get an unconscious woman through New York without being questioned? Dressed like a ninja? And how did they know where she lived?

Most people in April's predicament would be terrified, and April would be lying if she said otherwise. But she was an investigative reporter and her curiosity took over. Closing and locking the window, and every other door and window, April set up in front of her computer. Because if there was something April was good at, it was finding facts.

A few hours later, three cups of coffee and a block of chocolate she finally struck gold. And it was the easiest method too, she googled teenage ninjas. And there it was, the third link from the top: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES.

She understood the TEENAGE bit, April had seen them all as teenage boys. The NINJA part was self explanatory but MUTANT and TURTLES. The boys had looked perfectly healthy and they didn't move like any turtles she had seen. Needing answers about her young heroes April clicked onto the website.

The intro page had a man hole cover lifted slightly with four sets of eyes looking out of it, each set of eyes had a different coloured bandana covering them. April smiled, Jackpot. On the screen the sewer lid dropped into place, hip hop music blared out of April's tiny laptop speakers and the words TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES bled onto the screen.

After joining the website April spent the next hour watching different videos that her ninja heroes had posted on their website. She watched the four brothers sneak into a gymnasium, they climbed through a window on the second floor and silent dropped down to ground level. They then tumbled and flipped all over the gym, using the trampolines and crash mats. They made makeshift walls and vertical tunnels using the mats, and then proceeded to run, dive and flip all over this mock up obstacle course.

Other videos saw the ninjas doing Parkour all over the streets and buildings of New York City. Their agility and acrobatic skills were second to none. These boys were good. They scaled multi storey buildings with ease and jumped massive gaps without hesitation. Whoever had put together this website was a technical genius, some of the footage was obviously from CCTV cameras, how they obtained that was anyone's guess.

Even more videos saw the boys doing martial arts in all kinds of environments. They fought each other in a dojo, a grass field and even in a bedroom with two bunk beds (April guessed that it was their bedroom). And the skills they had with their weapons was beautiful to watch.

As April was pouring through the videos a new entry popped up at the top of the list, it was titled Heroes from the Half-shell. There was a blog that went with most of the videos, some explained that they were mutants because of the superhuman level of their ninja and acrobatic skills. But the blog that came with this video really interested April O'Neil.

_Dudes and Dudettes,_

_Major League Butt kicking is back in town. After a very interesting news article on Channel 6 news by the super babe April O'Neil we took it upon ourselves to make sure she didn't receive any unnecessary visitors._

_Us our good luck and her bad luck would have it the very organisation she had stumbled upon was waiting for her. Any of those who actually read the articles and not just watch the videos, you will notice that Miss O'Neil has discovered that the Foot is very active here in our beloved New York._

_That's right our master Splinter's rival clan is here in New York at work in your community. _

_But don't worry we kick some serious butt and rescued the mega hot News reporter._

_So from the TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES, enjoy._

April clicked on the video and watched the scene from the alley as the four 'turtles' watched from the rooftops then dropped to her rescue. The whole fight was from first person views, the only cameras available were the ones that the boys wore in the ninja suits.

April smiled in satisfaction as she watched the footage of the ninjas following her from along the rooftops, using both ninja cam and hacked CCTV video. At least she now knew that the feeling of being followed was well placed.

But the fight scene on the subway station was put together so perfectly that if April hadn't been there she would have believed it was from a movie.

The next morning after a phone call from her boss at the station telling her to take a week off April left her apartment in search for the TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES. Last night she had picked the website apart and now her first place to start looking was in Midtown Manhattan, or more correctly Turtle Bay.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Turtles Fan Fiction 3

April watched as kids filed out of Mid Town High, home to the Mid Town Leatherheads, one of New York State's best high school football teams. If she hadn't been looking for her four protectors she wouldn't have noticed them.

A tough looking kid with light brown hair lazed on his motorbike, he looked to be about seventeen, and was wearing red framed sunglasses.

He nodded to one of his brothers, who could be his twin, wearing a purple beanie and carrying a bag full of books and a laptop case slung over the other shoulder.

A younger brother with lighter hair but more of a tan came barrelling out of the crowd of students on a skateboard, his orange cap turned around backwards.

Finally the eldest brother calmly walked over to a van parked next to the motorbike, April couldn't see much of his face hidden under a blue hoodie.

If their colour coding didn't give them away, the way they all jumped into action when the youngest brother was pushed off of his skateboard by a behemoth of a student wearing a leatherhead jersey would.

The young brother lifted himself off the ground laughing as he dusted himself off, the jock was laughing too but it wasn't in good humour. April watched as he pushed the brother down again. She had watched this teenager take on a small army of armed ninja no problem but he was taking it from this over grown bully. Maybe she had the wrong kids. She got up to leave before the bullying really started.

The brother with the red sunglasses ran over to his little brother and threw his helmet at the jock who caught it with ease with a dumb grin on his face. The helmet was just a distraction as the brother buried a fist deep in the jock's gut. With lightening speed the sunglasses wearing brother swept the jock's feet out from under him.

One of the jock's team mates jumped at the brother from behind but with superhuman reflexes he turned and caught the jock mid air and flipped him to the ground. As the first jock got shakily to his feet he swung the helmet at the older brother but his arm stopped mid swing. The little brother had kicked his arm.

The jock swung again in frustration but again the little brothers quick foot work stopped his older brother from getting a helmet to the back of the head. With a quick kick to the back of the knee the jock was on the ground again.

The older brother quickly dealt with the second jock attacker and threw him at the first jock not realising that his little brother was still fighting with him.

"Mikey," was all he yelled and with a quick glance the little brother, Mikey, back flipped over the incoming jock and landed gracefully on his feet. The jocks were a lot less acrobatic, landing in a mess in the dirt.

A few more linebackers who had been on a school bus came bustling over after watching two of their team mates get beaten in a fair fight, the odds were about to go from two on two to two on six. The other two brothers appeared out of thin air next to their siblings.

"Raph, Mikey what the hell are you doing?" asked the eldest brother pulling down his blue hoodie.

"It's not Raph's fault, gigantor over there pushed me off my board," Mikey defended his brother.

"Nice of you to stand up for your brothers Leo," Raph said sarcastically.

"Bros just chill out," said the last brother putting down his laptop bag.

"SHUT UP DONNY," Leo and Raph yelled at the same time.

The four brothers stood back to back in a circle facing the oncoming Jock's from the bus. April watched in morbid curiosity, she didn't want to watch teenagers fight but the way the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' moved was like watching poetry in motion.

"What's going on here," a fat little man with a baseball cap with the leatherhead crocodile mascot on it yelled standing between the brothers and the football team.

"We were just showing Ryan and Chris the finer points to defence," Raph joked.

"Yeah. And the finer points of the ground," Mikey piped up but was quickly silenced when Donny drove an elbow into his gut.

"I'm sick of you Yoshi boys giving my team hell. Don't think because you're parents are dead..."

"Don't think because you're the coach I won't kick your ass," Raph growled clenching his fists. The coach took a step back, Raph was boiling with anger.

"Hey Coach, it was Ryan and Chris, they started on the little guy and his bro helped him out," said another student with long dark hair.

"If I want your opinion Jones I'll ask for it. And don't think because you're our star Quarter Back, Ice Hockey captain, Second Base man and Lacrosse lead attack, that I won't kick you off all those teams," the Coach yelled at the new comer.

"Whatever," Jones said and shouldered his way through the crowd.

The Coach turned back to the brothers but they had disappeared into the crowd. April who had been watching the whole event unfold hadn't seen them leave and was searching frantically for the boys. It was the roar of a motorbike that made her turn, quickly she was in her car and following the bike with a van just ahead of it.


End file.
